


Swing Set Marriages and Coffee Dates

by heavymetalqueen26



Series: Baggins AU's [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Almost Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dwarves, Fili and Kili brother feels, Fluff, Gen, Kindergarten, M/M, One Shot, They are such little shits, This wasn't supposed to be this long...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavymetalqueen26/pseuds/heavymetalqueen26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins was an average Kindergarten teacher, with a stalker, gold hoarder of a boss, deranged best-friend, and an intimidating neighbor. It was a pretty average life. Too bad he had possessive students, who thought that they were married to him and who's Uncle hated him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing Set Marriages and Coffee Dates

**Author's Note:**

> First published fic on this site, sorry I ramble! Bagginshield feels go!

Bilbo Baggins' life was pretty average, it wasn't always easy or nice, but it was his. Yes, he did have an obnoxious neighbor who hated him, a stalker, a gold hoarder of a boss, terrifying land lord, and a very strange best friend. But he had a good/steady job and people who loved him.

 

Bilbo's life, even with all its strange characters, was predictable none the less. Every morning he would get up on time; so he could enjoy his tea for breakfast, take a shower, and beat the morning traffic. He would always greet his land lord, avoid the neighbor who hated him, pick up his friend how was also his co-worker, and make it to work on time, magically. Only to get a short greeting from his gold hoarding boss, and fight off his stalker for the rest of the day.

 

Bilbo worked as a kindergarten teacher for Erebor school district, he was paid well and he loved children, it was a dream job. Even with his co-workers and boss. Radagast was a strange fellow, he talked to him self and was a crazy rabbit hermit. He was also Bilbo's best friend and often tried to make him take care of said crazed man's 12 rabbits, luckily he found was around that disaster. Radagast was also the reason that his students refused to call him Mr. Baggins.

 

His gold hoarder of a boss, Smaug, was a good man, but greedy. He was only interested in gold, money, and the welfare of his students. Smaug was intimidating, but he was kind to Bilbo and made sure his employes were doing well. It also didn't help that the man towered over Bilbo by 3ft, and most students were afraid of the principle, who also called Bilbo, Bilbo in the presence of his students. It really wasn't helping him in the “please call me Mr.-Baggins” department.

 

And then there was Gandalf; as in Gandalf the gray, Gandalf the man with 20 jobs, or Gandalf, Bilbo's stalker. Gandalf, was an old family friend of Bilbo's mother, and the man worked every where Bilbo went, Gas stations, grocery stores, coffee shops, Bilbo's school as a janitor, and even his apartment complex. The old man would just spout nonsense about looking after Bilbo, to which Bilbo would throw up his hands and try to explain why a 35 year old man didn't need a babysitter/stalker. It didn't help that Beorn, his land lord, was friends with both Gandalf and Radagast, so he saw the three of them frequently when he didn't want to see Gandalf, ever. Even if the man did fix his plumbing last year.

 

As for Bilbo's job, he loved it. Bilbo loved all of his students and they loved him just as much. Like Bombur, Dori. and Balin, all three were part of the first class Bilbo ever taught, bragged that they got to visit him when the they came to pick up their younger brothers in the afternoons. The three had taken to Bilbo instantly and always came to see him during recess. The boys were prone to getting cuts and bruises, and they would not stop crying till Bilbo came with hugs and kisses. Even if they would deny it latter.

 

All of his current students had grown to love Bilbo, even though he had to gain their trust threw his actions. Ori was the first to warm up to him, Ori was shy and sweet, he now mostly hid behind Bilbo when it was time to go outside and had a great love for reading. Ori was Dori's youngest brother and being the youngest it came as no surprise when Nori thought it would be funny to glue his little brother's pencils and books to the desk. Bilbo had never seen Ori cry so hard, the little boy was devastated about never being able to pick up his favorite book ever again. Luckily, Bilbo had a copy of that “Clifford the big red dog” book, and to this day Ori shows the book to Bilbo every morning with pride, saying he would never let his brother do something like that to anything Bilbo gave him.

 

Then there was Dwalin, Dwalin was as smart as his older brother Balin, but a little rowdier. The boy was big for the age of 7 and had the temper of a grown man in anger management. It was only a matter of time till the boy had a huge hissy fit and tried to destroy the class room, he succeeded in flipping four tables and one book shelf before he lost the energy and just started crying on the floor. After the large boy came out of time-out and discovered that Bilbo wasn't mad at him, he had cried and cuddled with Bilbo for about an hour. He was rather hard to carry around, and he refused to let go of Bilbo's pant's leg. after he was convinced that Bilbo couldn't carry him around. It was rather cute.

 

Bofur and Bifur came next, they were Bomber's little brothers, Bofur was a kind and energetic young boy. Bifur was a little strange, he was dropped on his head and had the scar to prove it, but still just as cheerful as his brothers. The two were near inseparable. Bifur loved to paint and he painted EVERY where. The boy had no shame about it either, he saw nothing wrong with painting on every surface he could. And Bofur encouraged it, also without shame. Luckily for the boys, Bilbo had come right to their defense when they had painted the hallway that Bilbo's room was located in a sickly green and orange, and defused the other teachers anger by saying that they would clean it right up. Bilbo had sent the boys home after he had cleaned up the mess and didn't let their parents know. Bilbo was now officially the secret-keeper of the boys, they told Bilbo everything that they knew and loved to hear Bilbo talk. Bifur, even though he had a hard time grasping how to talk was more then happy to just babble back at Bilbo.

 

Arwen, by a bad stroke of luck, was the only girl in his class this year. She was sweet like sugar and bright as the sun. She was very shy at first and didn't like being the only girl in class, but it wasn't until Bilbo had to explain the importance of stuffed animals did the little girl start to open up. She only opened up fully after Bilbo brought his old stuffed animal pony, Myrtle, to class and showed that grown men could have stuffed animals too. Even though Myrtle hadn't seen the light of day for about 47 years, and now was a part of Awen's collection. Radagast got pictures from Gandalf, the pictures hadn't ended up on the internet yet. Bilbo had grown close to her family as well, her father was also an old friend of his mother's.

 

Nori, Dori's middle brother, was held back a year for bad behavior, as was Dwalin, but the lad was a good older brother to Ori. Even if he was a mischief little lad, and loved to play pranks on others. He seemed to almost like Bilbo after the incident with the glue, but the lad seemed to have something against Bilbo. Which came to light when the boy had jammed Bilbo's finger, by slamming a door on them, did the boy explain that he was jealous of how much attention Ori always got. It was only after a small scolding and Nori in tears thinking that his parents were going to be called and he would be sent to another teacher, did Nori realize that Bilbo liked him just as much as Ori. Nori promised to never do another anything like that ever again, but it didn't stop him from acting out for cuddles and hugs. The boy claimed to be to big for kisses on his scrapes.

 

Gimli was recklessly boastful and out going, and his Uncle Óin was the schools nurse. Gimli saw his uncle a lot. He was louder then most children and smaller too, he was rambunctious and wasn't much of a rule follower. His love for Bilbo came about when the young boy had brought some cookies that his mother had backed specially for him, Nori ate them all without permission and then lied about it. Gimli screamed and cried for a few hours, and it wasn't till Bilbo sacrificed his own treats, homemade cream puffs with chocolate on top, did the boy calm down. As thanks for giving Gimli a sweet treat Gimli's parents given the boy extras the next day to share with Bilbo. Bilbo had pinned a note to the small boy asking for the recipe for the chocolate truffles. He received a recipe book thicker then his family's photo album.

 

Legolas was a peaceful boy who, even if he was just as boastful as Gimli, was a bit “subdued”. The two were best friends, much to their parents strong dislike. He was a bit standoffish, he was after all only 4 and didn't like strangers. He was fast to go on defense, because like Gimli he was small. Legolas was scrawny for his age, almost petite, and some of the other children mocked him for it, not in Bilbo's class though. It was only when he started to withdrawal form everyone who was new to him after a particular incident with some older children did Bilbo up the anti, he had started to encourag the young boy's love for music. Bilbo had lost a few of his favorite CD's, but it was well worth it to gain the boy's full confidence and trust. Legolas would have both men and woman swooning over him in the future, he was already being chased by the young girls on the playground. Gimli was fretfully jealous.

 

Then there was Fili and Kili, the twins were energetic, happy, and were strangely proud for 6 year olds. The boys were worse then Nori, were rambunctious as Dwalin and as loud as Gimli. The twins hated rules, and had showed it by climbing the only tree on the playground one day. It took the staff two hours to convince the two to climb down with threats of calling their parents and taking away snack time. Fili had made it to the ground safely, but Kili had slipped only a few branches from the reach of Smaug. Bilbo, who luckily had been in the right place at the right time, had caught the younger twin. Bilbo had suffered a soar butt and a scraped elbow, but Kili was safe and the boys started to listen to him. They had become like shadows to Bilbo ever since, always staying close during school. They were almost as bad as Gandalf, who was sporting a bruised nose after trying to sneak his way into Bilbo's class room. 

 

But, Bilbo loved all of them. Even if at times some of his students, all of them, thought that they “owned” Bilbo in a way and were quite possessive. Which was why Bilbo was having to sit down with some very unhappy parents/guardians. Arwen's brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, had tried to steal Bilbo's attention, Fili and Kili didn't take kindly to it.

 

Fili and Kili had finally convinced Bilbo to swing with them on the swing set, Bilbo had learned that it was easier to just give into the two's demands. It didn't take long till the three were swinging at the exact same momentum and at the same time, so in the strange logic of the children' minds, Fili and Kili were now “married” to Bilbo. The boy proudly announced it to the whole class after recess, they said that Bilbo was now their “wife”. They had then squabbled for his attention saying it was unfair of Bilbo to ignore his husbands. This continued till it was time for the student's parents to come and pick them up.

 

At said time, Elladan and Elrohir, who had came to the kindergarten wing with their father to pick up Arwen, rushed forward to give Bilbo flowers as thanks for him taking care of their little sister. The flowers were actually from the boys' father, Elrond. The older man had just wanted to thank Bilbo for helping his daughter with making new friends and for helping him with the stressful task of being a single parent. Elladan and Elrohir ran up to give the flowers to Bilbo, with big smiles and shouting how much their family loved Bilbo. Bilbo had also helped Elrond get his daughter not to be afraid of the dark closet in her room, it was a huge victory for the house hold.

 

And as children usually do Fili and Kili acted as they had seen adults do on TV, only this time they were acting as adults who's wife was given flowers by another, angerly. Fili had intercepted the other twins first, puffing up his red cheeks and chest, trying to look older and bigger. Kili ran up and stood closer to Bilbo holding his pants leg in a tight grip, his face just as red as his brothers, but instead of just trying to look intimidating to the boys who were older then him by three years, he verbally challenged them. His high voice cracked with rage, “Who do you think you are, trying to give flowers to a married woman!”

 

Bilbo had a feeling that Kili was speaking a line strait out of a movie, “Kili, Fili, please-” 

 

Bilbo was cut off by Fili's challenge, “You have no right to give **our** wife flowers, only we are allowed to do that!”

 

“Fili! Kili! I am not your wi-” Bilbo was flushed with embarrassment, every parent and guardian was watching the boys argue. And Bilbo wasn't going to finish any sentences today it seemed.

 

“We can give Bilbo as many flowers as we want!” Elrohir spoke, his voice echoing threw the hallway as he trembled with rage. The boys obviously just wanted to thank Bilbo and now two boys stood in their way. Elldan, who was acting a little bit more aggressive then his brother move forward.

 

Elldan spoke with more confidence then his brother, “He doesn't even have a ring! That means he isn't **your** wife, so we can give him as much flowers as we want! And he's come to visit **our** house, not yours!”

 

When Bilbo tried to move forward to defuse the situation, Kili let out a shriek of outrage and flung himself at the other set of twins. Fili soon joined in not even a second latter, shouting about how it wasn't fair that their wife was going over to someone else' house in rage. Kili and Fili had no problems biting and clawing at the other twins, and Elldan and Elrohir had no problems using their larger size to do more damage to the apposing twins.

 

Luckily after a bit the four were able to be pulled apart, with the help of Elrond, who had convinced Arwen to go have tea party while he and Bilbo sorted out the boys. All of the boys sported bruises and cuts, and were taken down to see Óin. 

 

Elrond had insisted that Fili and Kili be talked to about proper behavior when it came to their teacher, but Fili and Kili refused to listen to anyone on the subject that Bilbo wasn't their wife. The two went as far as to try to get Bilbo to take care of their injuries and demanded kisses. It was apparent that the stubborn twins wouldn't listen to any one in the room, so a quick parent-teacher-meeting was called.

 

Bilbo felt the urge to let out a broken sob and crawl under his desk, not even Smaug could make Bilbo feel like that. Bilbo had desperately prayed that Dis or her husband, would come and pick up their sons. But, it appeared as though the two were rather busy with their bar, it was run and owned by Dis. She had needed help around 8 years ago, which lead her to hiring some help and her soon-to-be husband. The two were now happily married and had two lively boys. The bar was popular and the two didn't usually make it home before 4 in the morning, which meant that her brother usually was taking care of the kids. Their Uncle also happened to be Bilbo's neighbor. 

 

He was a frightful looking man to Bilbo. Thorin was taller by about a head, with long pulled back peppered hair and thick well trimmed beard. It wasn't the height of the man that really set of Bilbo's flight instinct, it was the intimidating glare that was focused on him with piercing blue eyes. He had the feeling that Thorin hated him because of his nephews, who after finding out that he lived right next door to the intimidating lawyer, would always run to hug Bilbo first. The man was obviously jealous and had accused him of being a pedophile, luckily Gandalf was there and explained the situation as Bilbo stammered with rage. Bilbo had purposely tried to avoid the man ever since.

 

Unfortunately fate didn't smile a pone Bilbo that day, so here he was trying to explain what lead the four boys to fight so harshly to Thorin. Elrond was just happy to sit back and watch his friend squirm. Thorin listened as Biblo stammered out the story with a grim face, he obviously hadn't expected a surprise parent-teacher-meeting. The man was still in his nicely pressed suit and his work folder under his arm, obviously tired from a long day of work.

 

All four boys were sitting nervously in the hallway, only separated by the door with Fili and Kili on one side, and Elrohir and Elldan on the other. The boys were simply glared at each-other out of the watchful eyes of the adults.

 

As Bilbo continued to explain, Throin's frown kept getting deeper and deeper. Finally Thorin cut Bilbo off, “Wait your telling me that my nephews “attacked” those prissy boys, because they were “married” to you?”

 

Elrond tried to keep a strait face, but the man was such a meddler, he really couldn't let this opportunity pass by. He had known for a while know about Bilbo's avoidance of the man next to him, he also knew why said man always glowered at Bilbo. Gandalf was such a good friend. With a small laugh and smooth tone Elrond added in, “Actually they were upset that Bilbo hadn't come over to their house, but came to my family's house.” He barley kept himself from falling on the floor in laughter after watching Thorin's intimidating glare morph to a jealous inferno and the man's gaze was cast at him.

 

It was obvious that Thorin was, well for lack of better words, emotionally constipated. The man had only tried to gain Bilbo's attention, sadly he had gone about it the wrong way. He had tried to come off as confident and sure, not cold and angry. Thorin had simply just wanted to impress Bilbo, that much was obvious, but he sadly came off as intimidating and angry at Bilbo's every move. Gandalf, who apparently knew everyone, had tried telling the man that there was no need for such foolishness and just ask the teacher out for coffee. Sadly Thorin was a stubborn man.

 

As Thorin's glare turned into a jealous scowl, his eyes swept over the taller man in front of him, evaluating how close Bilbo and Elrond sat together. He nearly snarled as the brunet leaned onto Bilbo's desk, simply to get closer to the man, it was blatant that the two were close friends. With a clearing of his throat Thorin asked, “And why do you spend so much time at Elrond's house after school hours?”

 

Bilbo's face heated up with rage, Thorin made it sound like he was a whore, flinging himself at his students parents! His rage began to over powered his slight fear of the intimidating man in front of him. With a straightening of his posture Bilbo explained, his voice thick with rage and hurt. “I was helping Arwen, one of my students, with her fear of monsters in the closet. After all Thorin, Elrond is a single parent and he needs help taking care of his three children. And I am more then happy to help my students with anything. I am not a selfish man Thorin Durin.”

 

Bilbo's shoulders slightly shook, really he had only wanted Arwen to be able to sleep at night in her own bed. The whole family had been suffering, because the poor girl couldn't get any sleep. The nerve of Thorin, Bilbo thought with a huff, to think that he had any right to judge him in such a way.

 

Elrond simply leaned back and watched as Thorin grew more infuriated. Thorin clenched the arms of the chair with such force that the wood had splintered. His face was drawn up in a frightful snarl, but the brunt of his rage was focused on Elrond. He was giving Elrond the angry glare of a jealous husband. Really, where was Gandalf, he would have loved to take some pictures.

 

“But that isn't why we are here,” Bilbo urged with a pleading sigh, he was much to tired to keep up his rage. All he wanted to do right now was get some coffee and finish the book he was currently reading. After gaining back Thorin's attention Bilbo continued in a calming voice, “We are here to talk about how the boys acted in violence, and to explain to Fili and Kili why I am not married to them.”

 

“I have already talked to my sons, and will be punished for fighting. They will also apologize to Fili and Kili.” Elrond directed the last sentence to his sons in the hallway, to which the twins answered back with a groaned yes sir.

 

“Very well, I will also make sure that Fili and Kili are punished for causing a fight.” Thorin joined in with a snort, “After the boys have said that they are sorry, then I will explain why they aren't married to you Mr. Baggins.”

 

“It's Bilbo, Uncle!” Kili shouted at his uncle, “AND we are married to Bilbo, we have witnesses!”

 

Bilbo let out a small laugh, Kili always felt the need to stick his nose into everyone's business. “Alright then, the boys will apologize and then we can go home after this “marriage” is all cleared up.”

 

After the boys apologized, they shook hands, saying it was the proper way to end an argument as men. Bilbo just gave another laugh at the boys, it was so silly how children wanted to be adults. 

 

Bilbo gave Elldan and Elrohir a quick pat on the head, and Arwen, who had just finished her tea party in Bilbo's room, was given a small hug. The family left with promises to see Bilbo tomorrow, he waved them off with a smile. They were nice people, who Bilbo had taken to quite well, he was almost sad to see them go and leave him with Thorin.

 

Thorin herded Fili and Kili over to Bilbo, with an almost defeated look on his face. He moved over to stand next to the teacher, his posture ridged and his hands clenched at his side. After a few tense moments he spoke, “Fili, Kili, you have to understand that Mr. Bagg-”

 

“Bilbo.”

 

With a sigh Thorin finally gave into his nephews' demands, “Bilbo, is not your wife. Just because you swung on the swing set at the exact same time doesn't mean anything. Marriage is a very serious affair, between two **adults**.”

 

Bilbo realizing that Thorin would need his help explaining this to the two children and chimed in, “Yes, it's between two adults who love each other very much, like your parents. They both must agree to marry and then they share everything, and some times they have children of their own.”

 

Fili and Kili gave small nodes of understanding. The twins shared a look before Fili spoke, “Does that mean when we grow up we can marry Bilbo?”

 

Thorin choked on his own spit, he really wasn't expecting that. After a small coughing fit, and a few pats on the back by Bilbo he interrogated his nephews. “And why do you want to marry Bilbo?”

 

“Because we want to him to be apart of our family! He doesn't really have his own, and this way we can get cuddles and kisses all the time, and we can see Bilbo all the time! And you and Bilbo can become close like mommy and daddy.” Kili answered with his childish logic. It wasn't a secret that Fili and Kili were the most possessive of Bilbo. The two had almost bit Radagast because the man had made a joke about how much he owed Bilbo, the boys had misinterpreted owed for owned. Which lead to the lesson about how to “decode” the meaning of words you didn't know.

 

With a small snort of laughter Thorin began to lead his nephews to his car, with Bilbo not far behind after picking up his own bag. The four awkwardly walked to the entrance, Bilbo trying to stay as far away form Thorin without being rude, and Thorin trying to get closer to have an actual conversation with Bilbo. 

 

Fili and Kili finally intervened, Fili grabbed Bilbo's hand and held hands with Kili, who was holding on to their Uncle Thorin's. The four looked like a model family, with Bilbo calmly restoring the boys back to a more placid state, and Thorin adding his two cents in to keep the boy occupied.

 

“Ah, Bilbo Baggins and The Durins, what a fine afternoon to see you four.” Gandalf's cheerful aged voice rang out threw the empty hallway. Just about everyone had gone home in the amount of time it took to convince Thorin not to just take his nephews and deal with the situation tomorrow.

 

Thorin could practically feel Bilbo's anxiety in the air. The smaller man looked absolutely unable to deal with his stalker/protector at this moment in time. Thorin knew it was a chance of a life time, maybe his only chance to make it up to Bilbo for scaring the man all the time, he really hadn't meant to. His voice called out in sureness, “Hello Gandalf! Bilbo would you please watch Fili and Kili while I talk with Gandalf?”

 

The relief that passed on Bilbo's face was enough to make Thorin want to swing his arms up in victory. His sister Dis could keep her creepy sex advice to her self, it freaked Thorin out to think about what his sister had tried to convince him was a good idea to “woe” his neighbor.

 

With a small nod Bilbo smiled a fake greeting at Gandalf and dragged the boys out to the small parking lot. The boys barely kept up with Bilbo and they had to wait on the curb in the brisk fall air, but they were happy to just hold hands and stay close for warmth.

 

“You know Uncle Thorin really likes you.” Kili's voice cut threw the quite. He was cuddling close to Bilbo's right leg, his voice muffled by the fabric.

 

Fili continued on for his brother, “He wants to impress you, he even got his beard trimmed just so you wouldn't think that it was shaggy.”

 

Bilbo felt his face heat up, that just seemed like such an obscured view. There was no way that someone like Thorin would even think about quite Mr. Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo was quite, like to crochet, and loved to read. Thorin was the strong successful type, who worked hard, and demanded respect. It just didn't seem to add up in Bilbo's mind. “I'm just sure he's trying to be neighborly is all.”

 

Both boys gave a vicious shake of their heads. Really even they, 6 year olds, could see how much Thorin wanted to gain Bilbo's approval. Hearing the doors open with a muffled slam, signaled the return of their Uncle. With a voice of finality, Fili added quickly before his Uncle was in hearing range, “He was the one who spent hours baking you those homemade Valentine chocolates.”

 

Biblo's face was flushed a bright red when he turned to face Thorin, he had remembered how much time he had put into trying to find out who had put such effort into him. He was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the sudden turn of events. Now that he looked back, it seemed as if Thorin really was just trying to gain his attention. It was in such a way of poor taste, but Bilbo was so surprised that the man had continued on so stubbornly after two years of no response.

 

Seeing Thorin's determined face Bilbo almost sputtered his greeting in his flurried thoughts. Was Thorin going to give up on Bilbo after he had just found out the man's intentions? Bilbo shifted nervously as Thorin simply stared at him for a few seconds.

 

“Fili, Kili, go start up the car, ok? I have a few things I would like to discus with Bilbo.” Thorin stated in a controlled pitch. 

 

With a squeal of excitement the boys grabbed the keys out of their uncle's hands and bolted to the car. Their little shoes slapping loudly in the deserted parking lot. Bilbo and Thorin gave a small chuckle at the simple excitement the boys displayed.

 

Finally with a clearing of his throat Thorin brook the silence that had enveloped the two. His posture was ridged and his eyes dead set on Bilbo's face. He was moving his hands awkwardly at his sides, as if he didn't know how to set them. Finally his voice rang out with a small amount of quivering, “Would you like to go out for some coffee some time?”

 

Bilbo stood in shock for a few seconds, before pulling his bag up to his chest like a shield. His grip was strong, white knuckles, as if the bag full of blank letters to write would protect him from his own doubts. His eyes drifted to the ground, too afraid that if he looked up Thorin would simply disappear, like this was simply a dream turned into a nightmare. 

 

Thorin had almost given up hope and walked away until he heard a quite little whisper of yes. He paused to make sure he wasn't hearing things, he had an awful habit of only hearing what he wanted to hear. The words was repeated this time with more surety.

 

“Yes. I would love to.”

 

Bilbo Baggins' life was anything bu simply ordinary, he liked to think that maybe it was his own little adventure. He may have just been whisked away on another one by his own ice prince. He wasn't going to complain in the years to come about a protective stalker ever again. After all happily married couples had little reasons to complain about their luck of finding their other half.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by all the modern family fluff, and needed to write some of my own. Fili and Kili make such cute little kids, I want to adopt them!
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think! Also please inform me if there are any mistakes I missed, Grammar Nazis HO!


End file.
